This invention relates to an improved method of recovering particulates from a hot dirty process gas stream in dry form and more particularly, relates to a method for removing particulates from a dirty process gas stream utilizing a slurry recycle system as means for removing particulates from the stream. Even more particularly, the invention relates to an improved method for disposing of recycle slurries and dust in a form more convenient than conventional means including thickening, liquid filtration, and the like.
In the processing of dirty gases evolving from basic oxygen furnaces, electric arc furnaces, rotary kilns or other chemical processes, several methods have been suggested for cleaning or removing the fine particulates from the dirty gas stream. In many instances electrostatic precipitators or wet scrubbers have been utilized, or combinations of these two types of devices have been used for cleaning dirty gas streams. In the case of wet scrubbers, it has been necessary to utilize other clarification equipment in combination with the wet scrubbing equipment whereas in the case of electrostatic precipitators, expense as well as further clarification of the dirty gas stream have presented problems.